


更糟的旅伴 Worse Company

by tiktiktiktiktam



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Airplanes, Airports, Angst, Bad Weather, Brotherly Bonding, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Travel, Tumblr Prompt, and I swear I didn't mean this to have any, do not copy to another site, it was supposed to be a happy Christmas fic, just a little, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiktiktiktiktam/pseuds/tiktiktiktiktam
Summary: Tim和Damian将飞往阿斯彭与家人团聚，共度一个远离哥谭的平静圣诞节。但是计划改变了，暴风雪使得他们的航班取消，这两个男孩被困在芝加哥。嗯……还会有更糟的旅伴。
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 9





	更糟的旅伴 Worse Company

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worse Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145611) by [Cdelphiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdelphiki/pseuds/Cdelphiki). 



老实说，在Tim看来，假日旅行是最糟的。这绝对是地球上最糟糕的事情，也是圣诞节前后最糟的打发时间方式。

在拥挤的机场、讨厌的不耐烦的乘客、频繁的天气原因取消航班之间，在十二月旅行可能是最糟糕的事情。

是的，这太夸张了，Tim的脑海里立刻浮现出今年发生的好几件能在糟糕程度上打败圣诞节航班的事情，但他真的心情不太好，所以他打算把它说得夸张些。

Bruce想让他们所有人在科罗拉多州的小木屋里碰面，和家人一起度过一个美好而安静的圣诞节。理论上来说，这听起来不错。圣诞节，所有的孩子加上Alfred和Bruce，远离哥谭和他们本该参加的社交活动，听起来非常轻松。

但那是在Tim发现他必须跟Damian一起坐民航飞往科罗拉多州与其他人会合之前。

为什么？

显然是因为他的家人恨他。

私人飞机目前在日本，Bruce和Alfred刚刚在东京办公室结束了一系列会议。那天飞机要把他们送到科罗拉多州，所以不能带Damian和Tim了，他们成了快到圣诞节时还留在哥谭的最后两个。愚蠢的学校一直上课到周五，而今年圣诞节在周一，这意味着他们不可能提前乘坐飞机离开。

没有。

Tim Drake和Damian Wayen不得不坐普通民航飞机。在平安夜。

当然是头等舱，但是但在小型支线飞机上，头等舱的舒适程度与他们习惯的相比真是微不足道。“无人陪护的未成年人”这件东西真的让Tim烦死了。因为Damian并不是无人陪护。Tim就在那儿。他16岁了，根据航空公司的规定，这就算Damian有人陪了。也不是说愚蠢的空乘人员就不会专注地盯着他们了。

至少他们在芝加哥中转期间还得到了一点隐私。

Tim就这样蜷缩在登机口一张舒适的等候椅上，在iPad上玩游戏，完全无视他的弟弟。这是他一整天中最平静的时刻。他还能从膝盖上看到Damian。算是吧。至少在隔壁座位上看到他的尖头发，所以他也不算完全疏忽。

但Damian没有打扰他。没想找Tim的茬，或者把他受的挫发泄在Tim身上，所以Tim要享受这样的每一秒。

然后，当然，检票口的乘务员毁了整个晚上。

“旅客们请注意，飞往阿斯彭的1029次航班延误了。”她通过扬声器宣布。Tim没听清通知的其余部分，周围所有人都在高声抱怨。因为他们本该在10分钟后开始登机的。

他的手机收到了来自美国航空公司app的推送，通知他航班延误了三个小时。

“这太荒谬了，”Damian撅着嘴，甩开外套站起来，外套打到了Tim的腿，“这是今天第三次因天气原因延误了。你还会以为航空公司已经习惯了在雪里飞呢。就好像下雪有多罕见一样。”

“这愚蠢的玩意叫风暴，”Tim一边说，一边翻着阿斯彭的天气预报，想看三个小时后情况会不会好些。“简直是暴风雪。”

“这并没有改变我的看法。”Damian慢吞吞地说，直直走到Tim身后，盯着窗外翻白眼。

“那么每年都会有飓风，所以飞行员应该知道怎么穿越它？面对现实吧，Damian。”

“TT，这只是下雪。”

“风雪交加，能见度为零。”Tim说着迅速打开希尔顿app，在机场酒店预订了一个房间。天气报告看起来不好，他怀疑航班会被彻底取消。如果真是这样，最好能在机场有一个房间。他可不想在机场最终取消了所有前往“冬季风暴费舍尔”肆虐地区的航班后挤在班车里去机场外的酒店。

说真的，为什么他们现在为什么要给暴风雪命名？

Tim是用Bruce的名字订的房间，因为10岁和16岁的小孩没法下订单。旅馆真的不需要知道Bruce甚至不在这个国家，也不会和他们住在一起。

“Damian？”一个登机口的乘务员接近位于候机区的他们，“所以航班延误了——”

“是的， **三小时** 。“我们知道了。”Damian厉声说道，“就像我一直告诉你们的那样，我不需要你们在周围晃来晃去。我父亲从未要求无人陪护未成年人服务，所以我不明白你为什么非要提供。”

“我们只是确保——”

“我不在乎。”Damian说着，向那个女人挥手，又转过头凝视着窗外。

Tim只是耸耸肩，对这位略显慌张的女士简单地说：“不好意思。我们有在追踪航班信息，谢谢。”

“TT，我再也不坐民航了。”

“知道了，粗体十号字的公告。”Tim说，然后叹着气坐起来。快到下午6点了。他们或许应该抽空赶紧去吃晚饭，万一航班真的起飞了呢。

“我是一个Wayen，如果我只愿意坐私人飞机航行，没有什么能阻止我。”

“除非Bruce占用了它。”Tim一边说一边把他的iPad和耳机塞进随身行李。他第一次高兴于Alfred说服他们把行李随身带而不是托运。他喜欢只拿一个小包的自由和轻松，但是现在发现他们有带着衣服和牙刷是一种解脱。这样他们今晚就不必在溢价礼品店里买荒谬的芝加哥主题服装了。

“你在干什么？”Damian问，把靴子穿好系上的同时看着Tim。

Tim没有回答，而是问：“辣椒餐厅还是烤通心粉？”他站起来，把外套系在行李上。

Damian稍稍站直了身子，Tim愉快地看到他拖着脚步过去收拾自己的东西。“通心粉。”他最后说，对辣椒餐厅的建议皱起脸。

晚餐比Tim预期的顺利得多。事实上，在那之前的一整天都比他想的还要顺利。即使凌晨5点就动身去机场，之后几乎每时每刻都在一起，他们两个还是没有真的吵起来。每隔一段时间Damian都会发出刻薄的评论，但是他说完之后至少会安静半个小时。

很不错。

“你为什么这么好。”Tim边吃着意大利面边问。离登机还有两个多小时。也许他不应该对这份礼物吹毛求疵，但他真的很好奇。

“我知道在公共场合该怎么表现，Drake。”Damian慢吞吞地说，把盘子里剩下的最后一点东西推来推去，然后抿了一口苏打水。

先不谈Damian **不** 知道在公共场合该怎么表现这个事实，它没有回答任何问题。

“此外，”Damian继续说，“我们的一举一动都被监视着，父亲告诉我，如果我们因为任何原因被机场安保人员逮捕，他都会认为是我个人的责任。”

“他没这么跟我说。”Tim说着，咧嘴笑了。

Damian怒视着Tim，厉声道：“这不是挑战，Drake。如果你想要害我禁足而破坏我们的旅行，我会告诉父亲的。”

Tim只是笑着说：“我不像你，我又不是恶魔，我才不这么干。”这时他的手机开始在口袋里嗡嗡作响。

他把它抽出来，看到Bruce的脸正在屏幕上盯着他。“说曹操，曹操到。”Tim边说边滑动接听电话，“嘿，Bruce。”

“我看到你们的航班又延误了，你们两个怎么样？”

“让我跟他说。”Damian伸手去够手机。

Tim挥开Damian的手：“我们没事。很生气，但我们还是去吃了晚饭。我知道我们应该在那里跟其他旅客一起吃饭，但是你知道的。”

“我们不得不在西雅图着陆，明天早上前都没法再飞。Dick和Jason在开始下雪到了，而 _Steph_ 和Cass还在飞机上，但我不觉得这趟航班能顺利飞到。所以，我们中的大多数人要到明天才能到达。”

“是的，我也估计美国航空公司会取消航班，明天再试。”Tim说着，吃掉最后一口食物，“所以我今晚给我们订了个酒店以防万一。”

“入住的时候如果有麻烦跟我说。风暴正穿过整个国家向你们移动，如果明天因为风暴经过而取消航班，我不会惊讶的。”

“太好了。”Tim戏剧性地说，向后靠在椅子上。Damian正在期待地瞪着他，“Damian想和你谈谈。”

“好的。注意安全，保持耐心。延误取消总比飞机失事要好。”

“是啊，谢谢你这么想。”Tim说着把电话递给了Damian。

“父亲，我拒绝再坐民航，这种旅行方式太——”Damian开口，然后停下来皱着脸听着，“是的，但是——不。没有。”

Tim尽量不让自己表现得太幸灾乐祸，Damian沉默地听着Bruce讲话足足一分钟，从自命不凡变成了愤愤不平。Bruce肯定严厉地教训了他。

“好。但是我不会再在圣诞节坐民航。这个假期太荒谬了，机场的人多得让人难以接受。是，父亲。我会的。再见。”

“听起来你又要坐民航了。”Tim愉快地说，从包里掏出100美元给女服务员作为餐费和小费。

“闭嘴，Drake。”Damian一边拖着他的行李箱一边咕哝，Tim从没见过的他的嘴撅得这么高。

接下来的一整晚就是这样度过的。没人说话，因为Damian忙着撅嘴。他们的出发时间到了，又过了，甚至连登机通知都没有，Damian开始坐立不安。

“这是他们第四次往后推迟15分钟，”在广播系统又一次发布通知后，他大喊，“这是不可接受的。”

“你知道他们要取消航班，对吧？”Tim翻开在机场书店买的一本书，“我们可能还要在这里坐上30分钟，而他们继续自欺欺人地不敢承认自己取消了平安夜的航班。”

Damian发出一声愤怒的咆哮，听起来就像一个小孩在发脾气，然后他扑倒在Tim旁边的椅子上：“我讨厌这样。”

“小睡一会儿，”Tim一边说，一边从身下的椅子上抽出外套，让Damian把它当枕头，“等他们决定了要做什么的时候我再叫醒你。”

“我不需要休息。”Damian撅着嘴说，“我不累，只是有点生气。”

“你凌晨4点就起床了，你累了。”

“ **你** 也是。”

“是啊，”Tim耐心地说，“但我午饭后小睡了一会儿，就是这样。”

“我不需要休息，”Damian重复着，用力揪着Tim的外套抵抗躺下的欲望。

“随你，”Tim哼哼着，继续读书的同时忍住笑。

“平安夜什么都不是，”Damian咕哝着，钻进Tim的外套下面，用自己的外套裹住自己，“别表现得这么白痴。”

“当然是什么，”Tim说，抬起双脚放在行李箱上让自己可以坐得更舒服，“平安夜就是今天这样。”

“哼。”

又过去了45分钟，最后航班直接被取消了。到那时候，每个人都已经疲惫不堪，没力气表达不满了，从门口传来的呻吟声与其说是真正的愤怒，不如说是礼节性地。Tim已经听到周围有几个人在安排晚上的行程，所以显然任何人都不会为此惊讶了。

Tim从容地使用酒店app“办入住手续”，然后开始收拾行李。他穿上靴子，把书和平板电脑塞回包里，最后用肘轻轻推了一下Damian。

“好了恶魔。别睡了。”

“我没有睡，”Damian坐起来，一边揉着眼睛，一边喃喃自语。

Tim咧嘴一笑，把他的外套从Damian身下拿了出来。“好吧，你是没睡，你只是在休息你的眼睛。”

“闭嘴，Drake。”

入住酒店非常容易。当Tim告诉前台工作人员“他爸爸在app上办了手续”后，他轻松拿到了几把房间钥匙。

Tim在洗澡，Damian躺在他们房里的两张床之一上看新闻报道。当Tim从浴室里出来时，Damian说，“科罗拉多州的大部分地区现在都停电了，预计暴风雨也会以同强度猛烈袭击中西部地区。”

“那不是很好吗。”Tim边说边擦干头发，“你带了牙刷什么的，对吧？”

“是的，Drake，我不是废物。”

“好吧，随便啦。如果你要洗澡就洗吧，我要睡了。飞机预定在8点起飞，所以我们最迟必须在7点前出门，最好再早点。我们还得通过安检。”

“我恨你刚才说的一切。”

Tim叹着气把手机闹钟调到5：45，听着Damian砰地关上浴室的门。

照顾小孩真的好有趣哦。

接下来Tim知道的就是，他的闹钟响了。他坐了起来，发现Damian已经醒了，正默默地看着天气频道。他眨了会眼睛才看清手机上的无数通知，但他最不想看到的就是又延误了的消息。

现在飞机要到10点才起飞了。

“风暴来得很早。”Damian怒视着电视机，就好像它要为旅行中出现的所有问题负责。

“好吧，你是想多睡一会儿，还是起来早餐？”Tim一边问一边搓着自己的脸。他更想要睡觉，但是他已经睡了六个小时了。肯定比他习惯的还要多。

“早餐。”Damian简略地说，“我在等你醒，然后我们叫客房服务。”

“我们可以去买点东西，现在还有时间。”

“看看外面。我宁愿呆在这里，温暖干燥。”

“好的。”Tim说着，拿起客房服务菜单。他叫了服务，查看当天的天气预报，之后就又续订了酒店一晚上。如果这场风暴取消了所有离开芝加哥的航班，那么再找一个房间会更困难。就算他们的航班真的在10点起飞，Bruce也不会在乎多花这点不必要的钱。

但是当然，航班没有准时起飞，刚过8点他们就收到了航班取消通知。

在Tim收到短信的几分钟内，Bruce就再次打电话来核实情况，并向他们保证，除非Tim和Damian也到达阿斯彭，否则他们一家都不会过圣诞节。

“我自己去接你们，”Bruce在免提扬声器中说，“明天天气应该会很好，我去机场接你们两个，好吗？”

“TT，”Damian躺在床上，撅起嘴双臂交叉，怒视天花板，“如果你再让我和Drake单独旅行，我就回去母亲那。”

“哎哟，”Tim说，“他宁愿生活在忍者的死亡崇拜中也不愿意和我一起旅行。”

“Damian，”Bruce叹气，“我很抱歉，但是我们会把假期延长到新年后，好不好？”？我会补偿你的。”

“他正假装无视你。”Tim说，Damian对他怒目而视，Tim咧着嘴笑，“他会克服的。”

“飞行员要我关掉手机，飞机着陆后我会给你们发消息。今晚我们视频聊天，行吗？”

Tim点点头：“是啊，听起来不错。Dick想要我们今晚看《极地特快》，我们可以一边视频一边看。我肯定能在这拷一份。

“好了，圣诞快乐，孩子们，我们再聊。”

Bruce挂断电话后，Damian仍然怒视着天花板：“难以置信，今天是平安夜，我却被困在暴风雪里跟你一起。”

Tim耸耸肩说，“还会有更糟糕的旅伴。”

“不一定。”

“别担心，圣诞老人还是会在今晚把你的礼物送到小木屋。”

这倒是让Damian坐了起来，但他只是朝Tim扔了个枕头。“圣诞老人不是真的，Drake。”

“现在你毁了 **我的** 圣诞节。”Tim一边接住枕头一边笑，“不管怎样，你可能在淘气鬼的名单上。”

“TT。”

“你可不是很能算是好孩子。”Tim继续拿Damian逗乐。

“闭嘴，Drake。”Damian厉声说，又朝Tim扔了一个枕头。

“也不算不错的。”

“闭嘴！”

“事实上，是的，”Tim说着躺回床上，“我现在想想，你不可能不在淘气鬼名单上。”

对此，Damian从床上起来，冲进浴室，砰地一声关上门。Tim为声音这么大而跳起来，皱起眉头。

他不是有意要把这小子逼到这种地步的。只是戏弄。逗乐。有时候，Tim忘了Damian有多会指责的争吵，就有多不会玩笑。完全不。

很容易忘了，尤其是当他们几天没打架的时候。

“救命，”Tim给Dick发短信，“把D气死了。可能正在浴室里哭。怎么办？”

几乎立刻就有了回复。“你把Damian弄哭了？！Tim，为什么？？”

Tim叹着气回复：“我是说，也许？我没有偷听他在里面干嘛。可能只是在生气。”

“你有没有试着跟他聊聊？”

“我为什么要那样做？”Tim问道，对自己笑了起来，因为他已经知道了Dick会怎么回复。

“你想补救但你不愿意和他说话。”Tim可以看到Dick在说这话时的那种平淡的眼神。听到他的声音中没有感情。

Tim哼了一声：“正是如此。很高兴你理解了。”

“Tim。”

“好吧，行吧。好哥哥，我马上。”

又过了一分钟，Tim终于站起来，拖着不情愿的脚步来到浴室门前。当他敲门的时候，他能看到有什么东西压在门上，他愿意用他所有的薪水打赌，那是一个小小的10岁小孩。

“嘿D？我只是在开玩笑，你知道。”

“滚开，Drake。”门的另一边传来Damian的嘶嘶声。

至少他没哭，很好。

“呃，是的，不行。没办法，”Tim坐在门外的地板上说，“房间不够大。”

Tim几乎听不到Damian富有特色的“TT”作为回应。

“我没有想让你不高兴。”Tim说，不知道从何说起。或者该怎么做。他总是那个被引导的弟弟，而不是试图去说服别人的哥哥。

“你没有吗？”Damian慢吞吞地说。

“对，我没有，”Tim说，把头靠在门上，“我只是逗你玩，兄弟之间就是这样的。他们开玩笑。你应该知道，你总是取笑我。”

“我没有取笑你。”

Tim翻了翻白眼：“对，你当然没有。你只是拿我开玩笑并希望激怒我。这完全不是取笑的定义。”

“那么你承认了你就是想让我难过。”

“好吧。对不起，Damian。”Tim疲惫地说，语气可能有点轻率，“我不该说那些话，好吗？你可能在圣诞老人的好孩子名单上。他今晚会给你带礼物的。”

“闭嘴，Drake。”Damian厉声说，用什么东西敲着门。也许是他的胳膊肘，“我不在乎那种白痴传统。”

“如果你不在意我说你在淘气鬼名单上，那你干嘛生气？”

“过去的几天我一直表现得很好，”Damian几乎在怒吼，“还有过去的一年。我非常努力地表现我自己，做父亲的家庭里的每一个人认为的那种 **好** 人。但是每一次，每个人，尤其是 **你** ，完全忽略我所有的行动和努力，把我描述成一个坏人。我受够了。”

Tim眨了眨眼，用手捋着头发。“我不是……这样定义你，”他磕磕巴巴地说，“我只是在圣诞老人的事上跟你开玩笑。我知道你一直表现得很好。”

“那你为什么说我不是？”Damian质问。

“这只是个玩笑，”Tim说，这次语气更强硬了一些，“这就是圣诞节你要对孩子们做的事情。你会取笑他们可能被圣诞老人列入淘气鬼名单。刺客联盟里没有圣诞老人吗？”

Damian愤怒地喘了口气，“联盟不过圣诞节，所以我们也没有圣诞老人。”

“你……没过过圣诞节？”Tim小声地说。他不太确定Damian能否真的听到他说话。“等等，”他大声追问，“所以这是你的第一个圣诞节？”

“对，”Damian挤出回答，接着把头重重地摔在门上。至少，Tim非常肯定Damian就是用这个来砸门的。

“Bruce知道吗？”

过了好一会儿，Damian叹息着平静地说：“也许吧。我不知道父亲知道什么。”

“你应该跟他说，”Tim柔声说，像是在作为罗宾对一个受害者说话，“我敢打赌他会取消在日本的会议。”

“我看不出这有什么关系。这是我在这过的第一个圣诞节，不管怎样，他还是把我留下来跟你在一起。”

“好吧，”Tim说，“为他说句公道话，我们昨天就该见到他的，这不全是他的错。”

“我猜。”Damian说，比Tim听过的任何小孩的声音还柔和。

他们俩又在那儿坐了几分钟，Tim只是对着他前面的壁橱门皱了皱眉头。恼人的壁橱门实际上是一个全尺寸的镜子。所以基本上，Tim是看回了他自己，看着他是个多糟糕的人，他过去几天都是。

回想他们的旅行时间，Damian真的 **做得** 很好。他一直在 **真的** 努力保持这种状态，即使Tim取笑他，戳他，或者直接无视他。这都是因为Damian不想Bruce因为他的行为而生气。这对Damian来说通常不算问题。当Bruce用禁足来威胁他时，他似乎从不在乎。

Tim几乎没有意识到这种努力。

是不是因为圣诞节的缘故，Damian只是想维持Bruce的好一面？因为他想要一个快乐的圣诞节，就像媒体里描述的那样？

毕竟，Damian只有10岁，他只能从电视上看到它们。

Tim感到浴室门在他身后打开了，他身体前倾以免倒下去。Damian站在门口，通过镜子瞪着Tim，半心半意地说：“让开，Drake。”

“所以，如果你以前从来没有庆祝过圣诞节。”Tim站起来慢慢地说，“那就意味着你从来没有参加过圣诞电影马拉松。”

“谢天谢地我没有。”这小子慢吞吞地说着，把Tim推进卧室。

“你已经看过哪些圣诞电影了？”Tim问道，完全无视了Damian可能是装出来的漠不关心。

Damian狠狠栽进床里：“‘第一个圣诞节’这个词哪个部分你无法理解？”

“这么说你从来没看过 **任何** 圣诞电影？”Tim用有点夸张的惊吓语气问。

Damian只是耸肩。

“《雪人佛斯弟》？”Tim问，Damian摇头，他继续说：“《鲁道夫的红鼻子驯鹿》？《圣诞怪杰》？”

“没有，Tim。”Damian恼怒地说，“一个都没有。”

“哦，天哪。”Tim说，“好吧。这就是我们今天要做的。从《没有圣诞老人的一年》开始。”

“随你。”

Tim在机场的一家商店买了棒棒糖和数量惊人的糖果和饼干，因为如果没有足够的糖分，圣诞电影马拉松就不会完整。之后，Tim在笔记本电脑上开始播放他最爱的圣诞电影。

看了四部电影后，Damian躺在Tim旁边说，“这些都很白痴，你知道吗？”

“我知道，那不是很棒吗？”Tim说着，又打开了一袋奥利奥，让他们狼吞虎咽。如果Alfred知道他们没吃午饭，没吃晚饭，就吃饼干， **商店里买来的饼干** ，他会心脏病发作的。

“我想，”Damian从袋子里拿出几块饼干，“还会有更糟的度过平安夜的方式。”

Tim甚至不用看就知道Damian在笑，因为《精灵》开始播放了。

是的，还会有更糟的度过平安夜的方式。

**Author's Note:**

> 根据原作者的要求，只发布在ao3上


End file.
